Mickey's Halloween Ball
by Stay70573
Summary: A challenge with good ol Ditzy Minx! Mickey invites EVERYONE to his Halloween ball, but they need to bring a date! Looks like Mal and Jaffy are back again!  links with P.O.P. H.O.T.T. ETC but not direct or canon


A challenge with my good friend/stalkee Ditzy Minx, who I challenged with writing a one-shot story about halloween... and Disney! Please Enjoy! ALSO check out her half of the story with the Kids: _Trick and Treating?_

_I do not own Disney, all Disney made Characters belong to their owners. Persephone, Thanatos, Alcezar Jafar/AJ and Eris belong to Ditzy Minx. _

* * *

><p>Dedicated to my Stalkee, Ditzy Minx, who without, I would either be stalking someone else, or not be writing as well! a thousand thanks! and a pinecone... XD my not owl is watching you (^)T(^) (seriously what is this thing!)<p>

* * *

><p>"Gawrsh Mickey, are you sure about this?"<p>

"Ya Mickey, I mean are we really gonna do this?"

Mickey Mouse turned around and looked at his two best friends. He gave them his signature grin.

"Cheer up fellas! I'm sure of this! Now come one, let's get these invites out!"

* * *

><p>Donald Duck and Goofy nodded and ran off to do their assigned jobs.<p>

"Cinderelly! Cinderelly! Look! A message for ya!"

Cinderella turned around and looked at her mice friends. She saw they were holding an envelope with a mouse ear stamp on it. She thanked the mice before taking the envelope and opening it. She began to read aloud.

"Dear Reader,"

* * *

><p>"You are cordially invited to the official Halloween Ball!"<p>

Esmeralda smiled at her friends.

"This is wonderful! It's about time we all went somewhere!"

Quasimodo smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>"The Ball will be at the Disney Castle at 6:00 on October 31st."<p>

Snow White smiled happily. She looked at her Prince and the Seven Dwarves.

"I haven't been to Disney Castle in AGES! I'm so happy we get to go!"

* * *

><p>"All of the characters have been invited so expect to see many of your friends."<p>

Rapunzel looked at Flynn with glee.

"Yay! I can't wait to see the other princesses!"

* * *

><p>"There will be plenty of food served,"<p>

Ursula smiled wickedly and smacked her lips. She turned around and looked at her two pet eels.

"Oh I can't wait for this! Flotsam! Jetsam! Mommy needs you to help her find a costume!"

* * *

><p>"As well as plenty of dancing,"<p>

Hades stopped reading at this smiled smugly. He turned and called sweetly to his wife.

"Oh Sephy-kins!"

* * *

><p>"And prizes for those who wear costumes!"<p>

Hook smiled widely before passing the letter to Maleficent.

"It will be a fun filled night for all! Please bring a date! Sincerely, Mickey Mouse."

Maleficent frowned before putting down the letter. She looked at her allies and shrugged.

"What do you all think? Should we go?"

The others smiled and nodded. Maleficent sighed.

"Alright, I guess we're going. But there is this little problem of bringing a date, especially in finding one in 3 days. Anyways, doesn't matter, meeting adjourned."

As the meeting room began to file out Maleficent put her head in her hands and sighed.

"Lovely, finding someone who will take me is going to be impossible."

"Not so my dear."

Maleficent jolted upright quickly and looked to find the speaker. She relaxed when she saw Jafar still sitting beside her before raising an eyebrow.

"What's this? Are you asking me to go with you?"

Jafar stuttered a bit before regaining his composure and smiled.

"Only if you agree my dear, as friends if you do not wish to go as a date."

Maleficent's heart nearly skipped a few beats. She hadn't expected that, but she was extremely pleased. It had been a while since she had a male companion, especially after Savannah's birth.

"YES! I-I-I mean, wonderful. But don't you DARE call me a Diamond in the Rough again."

Jafar bowed and grinned widely.

"Excellent! I shall pick you up at 5:30 on Halloween."

As Jafar left the room Maleficent grinned widely.

"Perhaps this Halloween won't so boring."

* * *

><p>It was Halloween evening and Maleficent sat on her bed staring at her closet.<p>

"For a day based on scaring people and evil, why do I have nothing to wear? Even Savannah managed to get a costume to go trick or treating with her little friends!"

Eventually Maleficent chose her regular outfit, hoping that Jafar wasn't going to be wearing a costume. As she finished dressing a knock on her room door startled her. She checked her wall clock and smiled.

"Good timing, I like that."

Maleficent moved towards her door and opened it. Jafar stood in the doorway smiling. He was wearing his usual outfit to which Maleficent smiled with relief.

"You look wonderful my dear, are you ready to go?"

Maleficent gave a serene nod.

"Yes, let's be on our way."

As the duo began walking towards the Dark Castle's main exit Maleficent looked at Jafar and raised an eyebrow.

"So what happened between you and Hecate? I thought you two were getting along quite well, especially since you had Alcezar."

Jafar groaned and sighed.

"I was hoping you wouldn't bring that up, but if you must know, Hecate and I decided after the birth of the boy that it was best we stopped our relationship. She is a witch, and is usually busy. Plus she and Hades have a general dislike for each other so you can see how that works out."

As the duo exited the villains castle Maleficent nodded.

"I understand completely. Anyways, shall we teleport our way into the castle?"

Jafar nodded.

"Best way to give them a good fright no?"

The pair of villains slammed their staffs into the ground and in an instant appeared in front of the Disney Castle, much to the shock of a few onlookers. As Maleficent and Jafar stepped out of the green and red coloured smoke, an angry voice came from behind them.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YA GOING BUB!"

Maleficent and Jafar turned and looked around for the source of the voice.

"DOWN HERE!"

The villains looked down and saw a small, grumpy looking man wearing funny clothing. Behind him were 6 other men dressed similarly to the first, though these 6 little men cowered in fear at the sight of the two villains. As the grumpy dwarf began to yell at the duo Jafar looked at Maleficent.

"Would you like to take care of this one?"

Maleficent looked at Jafar and gave him a smug grin. She turned and looked at the still ranting dwarf. She slowly raised her staff and began to say something when a young girl quickly rushed in front of her and grabbed the dwarf. She quickly turned to Maleficent.

"I'm so sorry about him. Please forgive us, Grumpy is, well, grumpy."

Before Maleficent could respond the girl ran off, with the protesting dwarf in tow, followed by the other 6. Maleficent turned Jafar and sighed.

"And I was so hoping for a good smiting."

Jafar patted Maleficent's back.

"It's alright, I'm sure we can find a soul or two to smite."

Maleficent smiled weakly before nodding.

"You're right, I'm sure we can."

Jafar smiled and extended his arm.

"Shall we enter?"

Maleficent nodded and took Jafar's arm. As the duo entered the castle they saw many of the other characters. Maleficent immediately saw Captain Hook dressed as Dr. Claw while Grimhilde, dressed as a strange looking witch, was busy chatting with Cruella, clad in spotted fur. Hook was the first to notice the new pair and raised a questioning eyebrow at Jafar. The vizier saw and shot him a death glare, which the captain immediately shrank at. Jafar and Maleficent exchanged brief pleasantries with their comrades before moving on, looking for a table to sit at. Suddenly a familiar voice startled the duo.

"Jaffy! Maleficent!"

They both looked around for the source of the voice and spotted a pale woman wearing a red and black court jester outfit waving at them from a table. Maleficent gave Jafar a puzzled look.

"Friend of yours?"

Jafar began to laugh a bit.

"Well, only 2 people call me Jaffy, and I'm fairly sure that isn't Hades."

Maleficent immediately understood, her fist clenching at the thought of the hussy that ruined her plans to take over the house of mouse almost 10 years ago. She looked at Jafar with rage filled eyes.

"What does _she_ want?"

Jafar shook his head lightly and sighed.

"Maleficent, that was years ago, just let it go."

Maleficent was about to respond when Persephone appeared in front of them. She gave them both a bored look, her hands on her hips.

"Are you guys done talking about me? I'm a goddess after all, I can hear what you say."

Jafar laughed and raised his hands up defensively.

"Persephone, how are you my dear?"

Persephone's mood changed into a more upbeat one.

"Not bad, just waiting for Mr. J."

Jafar and Maleficent looked at each other, then at Persephone, with quizzical looks on their faces. Jafar finally managed to speak.

"Mr.….J? Who? Where's Hades?"

Persephone began to laugh. She shook her head before pretending to wipe a tear from her eye.

"You guys are always good for a laugh. Neither of you read comics right?"

Maleficent was about to answer when Persephone cut her off.

"Don't answer that. Anyways, I'm Harley Quinn, and Hades is-"

Before she could finish a puff of smoke interrupted the Goddess. Out of the smoke a tall figure stepped out, his face pale white with a creepy looking smile on his face. Jafar would have questioned who it was if he hadn't seen the fiery hair Hades had, except it was green at the moment. Hades turned and grinned at Jafar.

"Names the Joker, how ya doing?"

Hades stuck a white gloved hand in Jafar's face. Jafar raised a skeptical eyebrow before slowing taking the hand. He immediately let out a blood curdling howl, retracting his hand and shaking it wildly. The vizier scowled at the laughing God as Hades revealed a hand buzzer.

"I can't believe you fell for that! Yeash!"

Jafar was about to yell at Hades when Mickey Mouse's voice rang from the front.

"Velcome! Velcome my children! Please sit so we can begin!"

Mickey was standing near the head table, dressed as count Dracula. Hades looked at Jafar and sighed.

"Yeash, what an old costume! Talk about corny! Anyways, we got extra space, wanna join us?"

Jafar looked at Maleficent. He knew she didn't like Persephone, but it appeared the two females had begun to talk. He returned his gaze to Hades.

"Sure, why not?"

Hades beckoned to his wife. She beamed at him and appeared at his side.

"What is it puddin'?"

She leaned in and gave Hades a peck on the cheek. He gave her a sly grin.

"Jaffy and Mal are gonna join us at the table. Come on; let's go before Count Mousey goes batty."

As the immortal pair walked to their table Maleficent looked at Jafar, her brow creased slightly.

"We're sitting with THEM?"

Jafar extended his arm and smiled weakly.

"Yes, but it's better than sitting with strangers… or Hook and Grimhilde."

Maleficent turned and saw the captain wrapping his arm around the Wicked Queen, both of them looking quite lovey-dovey. The Dark fairy made a disgusted look before taking Jafar's arm.

"I suppose."

The pair walked forwards, eventually finding Hades' table. They sat down with the Gods just as Mickey began to speak.

"Alright, before I go on, let me introduce the Scream Master, the Nightmare Lord, the Pumpkin King himself, Jack Skellington!"

Suddenly the scarecrow that was near Mickey sprang to life and burst into flames, revealing a well-dressed skeleton. Everyone in the room began to clap, save for a sack of bugs that was boo-ing loudly. Ursula, who was dressed as a shark, smacked Oogie before shushing him. Jack began to speak, though none of the major villains paid him much heed. After a few minutes Jack bowed and everyone clapped again before Mickey appeared on stage.

"Thanks Jack! Now, to begin, let's have the costume contest! Everyone who wants to enter please join us at the front!"

Persephone turned to the mortal pair.

"Wish us luck guys!"

Before either Maleficent or Jafar could respond Hades and Persephone vanished and immediately appeared in front of Mickey. Lots of people began to follow suit, though not in such a theatrical manner. After a few minutes the judging went under way and it eventually whittled down to Hades and Persephone and Hercules and Meg, who had dressed up as Aladdin and Jasmine. Mickey looked at both pairs before making a decision.

"And the winner is… HERCULES AND MEG!"

Every clapped, save for the villains, who boo-ed. Hades hair flared up before his wife pulled him away. The pair eventually made it back to the table.

"I can't believe we lost to Jerkules and Nut-Meg!"

Jafar and Maleficent nodded with sympathy. Mickey's voice began again.

"Alright Folks! It's 7:00! There's food over with Tiana, who made all of it! Let's give her a big hand folks!"

The crowd clapped loudly as Tiana stood up and bowed.

"There is also some games and activities, such as bobbing for apples and a haunted hallway! And in a few minutes, the dance floor will be open! So grab a partner and dance to some spooky music! Courtesy of Max Goofy and Hermes!"

Mickey pointed towards the DJ stand where Max and Hermes waved; bopping their heads to some music they started to play.

"Anyways, I hope you all have a wonderful time! Thanks for coming!"

As every clapped Persephone turned to Hades, who was still sulking.

"Awww, cheer up puddin'! Come one, let's go dance."

Hades eyes lit up as his grin grew wider. The duo stood up. As they walked away Hades suddenly turned around.

"Hey Jaffy, Mal, remember, your brats are hanging with Thanatos, it's his birthday tonight at midnight. Get your kids, cuz we ain't keeping them."

Persephone turned and made a mock frown.

"Awww, but I would keep AJ…"

Jafar laughed at this.

"You want the boy? Might be good if he spent some time in the underworld! Anyways alright we'll remember."

Persephone nodded and the two walked onto the dance floor. A few hours had passed and Maleficent looked at Jafar. They had already eaten some rather eerie but good tasting food and chatted with the other villains.

"Seems like every other day at the House of Mouse, boring as usual. What can we do besides talk and eat?"

Jafar shifted nervously.

"Well… we could dance?"

Maleficent looked at Jafar in shock and surprise.

"YOU? DANCE? Since when?"

Jafar sighed irritably.

"I lived in a palace, you learn things. Besides Thanatos' parties usually have dancing, and I've gone to quite a few of them."

Maleficent laughed slightly. She grabbed Jafar's hand and pulled him out of his seat, much to his surprise.

"Come on, let's dance."

Maleficent smiled wickedly and Jafar who returned it with a grin of his own.

The duo stepped onto the dance floor, and garnered many gasps. Persephone and Hades looked at each other before smiling and making cheering noises, which other villains began to emulate. Hades stopped dancing and poofed beside Max and Hermes. He began to whisper something in their ears, which they nodded and began looking for something. Hades returned to his wife and whispered something to her, to which she dropped her jaw slightly and smacked his arm. Before Jafar or Maleficent could ask the music changed from a slow dance into a tango. Jafar looked at Hades, who had stepped back and was winking at Jafar. The vizier rolled his eyes before looking at Maleficent.

"Do you know how to tango?"

Maleficent raised an eyebrow.

"I might."

Suddenly a rose appeared in Jafar's mouth as he moved his hands and placed them on her ribs. Maleficent smiled and placed her hand on his forearm as they began to do a tango. The other dancers quickly moved to the side as the dancing pair moved around the dance floor. As Jafar and Maleficent passed by Persephone turned to her husband.

"How did ya know Jaffy liked tangos?"

Hades shrugged.

"He told me once, but I never knew he was that good at tangoing! And Mal ain't bad either!"

Persephone smiled sweetly at her husband.

"Well you did something nice for your friend puddin', that was good."

Hades laughed at the comment.

"Are you kidding? I thought it woulda embarrassed him! Still surprised as ever at their skill. Come one, it's almost midnight; let's go to the Temple before Thanny and his pals get back."

Hades winked once more at Jafar before disappearing with his wife in a puff of orbs and smoke. After another few minutes the clock struck midnight and the music had ended. The entire crowd erupted in cheers and clapping. Jafar and Maleficent quickly strode back to their seats. After they sat Jafar looked at Maleficent.

"I never knew you danced… Nor did I know you were so adventurous."

He gave her his signature sly grin at the last words. Maleficent scoffed.

"You don't know that much about me fool. Come on, it's midnight, let's go wish Thanatos a happy birthday."

Jafar nodded and the duo stood up and walked out of the castle, arms linked together.

* * *

><p>Jafar had eventually managed to calm Cerberus enough to let them pass through into the Underworld and the pair were making their way into the temple. As they entered they saw Hades dancing with Persephone and a sight that made Maleficent gasp with shock. She saw Thanatos dancing with her daughter, and before she could say anything they kissed. Jafar saw what she was staring at and shook his head. Savannah saw her mother and quickly broke apart from Thanatos, who also saw the FairyWitch's mother. The little witching quickly shuffled back to her seat with the AJ and Eris. AJ looked at Savannah with a look of slight shock.

"Uhh Sav? I think my dad and your mom are… uh…"

Savannah finally looked up and saw that her mom was kissing Jafar on the cheek. She quickly turned to AJ and whispered in a sharp voice.

"Your dad BETTER not like my mom!"

Suddenly a mellow voice came from behind them.

"Pshh! They were tangoing earlier!"

Savannah and AJ turned and looked at Hermes who was laughing. The villainous children looked at each other before making disgusted looks. Eris looked at the disgusted pair and laughed as she tossed her Apple of Discord up and down.

"Guess Halloween wasn't so bad after all!"

* * *

><p>Happy Halloween all!<p> 


End file.
